Coney
''"These guys make the Duckweeds look smart." -Coney, Season 3, Episode 1'' Coney Roadkill Ludenburger is a conehead zombie who displays plenty of enthusiasm and stupidity, as well as being one of the original characters from LuigiFan. He is one of the many minions of Head Zombie (and Dr. Zomboss). Coney first appeared in Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Zombies Attack, where he acts similar to his in-game counterpart, without much personality. However, in "The Rain", Coney developed his personality, with each episode expanding on his silliness. In "Big Trouble, Little Zombie", he stole Dr. Zomboss' pants. In " The Robot Machines", Head Zombie steals Dr Zomboss' robots, and Coney ends up commanding a cone themed robot (Coincidentally enough). In Total Stuffed Fluffed Island, he was a contestant for season 2 and as a returning contestant in season 3 (up until his elimination in Episode 31). Starting from Episode 22 onwards, Coney became a member of the Graveyard Ops, an elite team of zombies. In this group, Coney is the Engineer. Background Coney wasn't always a zombie. Before he was a zombie, he was an insane hobo and a master prankster. One day, he found one of many traffic cones in a road and though it would make it a great hat, and super glued to his head. He almost died from stealing a car and driving it off a cliff, but he was actually pronounced dead after somehow escaping the car crash alive and tripping on a bug. Personality Coney can be easily described as stupid, crazy, random, and downright hyperactive at times. However, despite being one of the craziest zombies, he has his sense of right and wrong and shows some signs of intelligence. It could be due to a bit of knowledge in machines that he became the Engineer. Appearance Coney is a regular zombie, but with a crazier and also a scarier expression, and has a traffic cone on his head. It is still unknown why he wears it on his head. He also wears a brown jacket, with blue shorts and brown shoes. List of Episode Appearances Coney, due to being extremely popular and being one of LuigiFan00001’s favorite characters to work with, has appeared in many episodes in the channel. * Every single episode of Plants vs. Zombies Plush (Except in the first episode) * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island * Luigifan00001: Happy Birthday * Thank you for 300,000 subscribers! * Go Shrek or Go Spirits (In Peter Pan costume; Only as a brief cameo in 8:48) Non-Cannon Game Egos * Zombie Duke Cone * Racer Cone Quotes "PEEKABOO MIYAMOTO!!" "Hey guys, you wanna do something funny?" "Hey Newspaper. Newspaper. Newspaper. Newspaper. '(Newspaper: What is it!?)' DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY YOU BANANA!!" "Hee hee! I got his pants! TO THE MALL~!" "Hey Zomboss, you're running out of ammo." "We should take LuigiFan's videos, and push them somewhere else!" "I got hurt by a melon... today..." "Ah, precious McDonalds burger... hot, ezzing cheese in my belly... *random gargling noises*" "Hey Zomboss, I got a suggestion for ya. Why don't ya SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY." "Why hang ten when you can hang sixtynine?" "This episode's getting HOT!!!" "HELP! I WANT ICE-CREAM!" "BUTTHURT!" "I'm still here~" "Bonus ducks!? I hate ducks!" "YAY, 14! I didn't get first but whatever." "Yeah I know what time of the day it is, it's the time of the day where I annoy you!" "Expecting something else? 'Cause Waluigi ain't here." "Hey! Don't talk dissing about the cone! Girls love the cone, 'cause it brings the phone." "'(Role Playing As Peashooter)' Hi I'm Peashooter, and I'm a dummy! ('Role Playing As Paco)' Hi I'm Paco, and I'm stupid!" "Oh by the way, call me~" "Ah, fudge nutters..." "Newspaper, no!" "Squadala! I am off." "Bouncy." "Oh my god, Duckweed, you idiot!" "How about i expand dong to a million light years?" "It's my dignity!" "Logic." "Peter Pan powers don't peril me now!" "No, let's embrace this moment... DADDY~" "I'm covered in leaves!" "Gentleman.......Behold." "Dokie,Okie." "Sweet tainted meat." Gallery POSING.png|POSING!!! Number Thirteen.png|Coney eliminated in Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 31 Coney LOL.png ConeyPan.png|Nice Hat. Peter Pan Coney.PNG|Coney wearing the Peter Pan Outfit Coney's Funny teeth.jpeg|Give me the badge or else Coney and Newspaper.PNG|"Come on Newspaper, oh, buddy o' pal, we can do this." Mexican Coney.PNG|Coney using his special ability. C is for Cereal.png DA48C315-F568-4651-B351-6C6A47EE1397.jpeg TheStubbornSunflowertitlecard.jpeg Trivia * Coney is one of the main mascots for LuigiFan's channel. * In Robot Peashooter: Guess That Zombie, he was part of the game show. * Coney hates Crash Bandicoot and calls him "Crack Bandipoop". This is a running gag on all of LuigiFan's shows. ** However, Chilly the Skating Zombies is another character who does not like Crash. * Coney had appeared in the Happy Birthday Short, which featured him singing and dancing to Binky the Clown's birthday song. * Coney is confirmed to be bisexual, though he goes after men solely so he can a music video about them, called: It's Raining Ducks. * One time he made a hoverboard, but within a few weeks, it exploded. * Coney is a technical genius. He can craft many large machines, and even hacked Dolan the Cob Cannon's systems. * Although Coney was present in the first episode, he was actually only in a deleted scene. * Although Coney, Clyde and Famine may all have the same voice, there are minor differences between each one. ** Coney's voice sounds crazier and sillier than the other two. ** Ironically, both Coney and Clyde wear orange. * Coney makes a very brief cameo appearance in 8:48 in Go Shrek or Go Spirits in his Peter Pan costume. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Zombies Category:Villains Category:Mascots Category:Idiots Category:Dimwits Category:Minions Category:Insane Characters Category:Hall of Popularity Category:Silly Characters Category:Graveyard Ops Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Contestants Category:Trolls Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Temporarily Good Category:Characters who Debuts in Plants VS Zombies Plush Season 1 Category:Team Regigigas Category:Clockwork Soldiers Category:Characters who Destroy the 4th Wall Category:Perverts Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Original Seven Category:Robot Peashooter Characters Category:Spies Category:ANNOYING